Becoming the Dream: Back to Smackdown!
by K8ielyn
Summary: When Eric Bishoff fires both Cena’s for being ‘destroyers of the peace’, Teddy Long snatches up their contracts and brings the siblings back to Smackdown, where they are about to make their impact. RKOOC
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The music of Teddy Long played throughout the arena and the fans came to their feet cheering the general manager of Smackdown as he entered the arena. He entered the ring and was handed a microphone by one of the announcers, before he walked towards the centre of the ring, upon reaching this point he glanced around the arena, pleased as usual it was full.

"Holla Holla Players, as you know being the general manager of Smackdown I am always looking for new talent to make Smackdown the better brand. On Monday night, during a RAW show a very interesting event took place, lets take a look…"

_Edge had John Cena in a sleeper hold as his sister supporting a neckbrace, due to a horrible fall the night before when she was the first ever woman participant in the Elimination Chamber, chanted for him to tag her in from the corner._

_John stepped backwards falling into the ropes and coming off again as he hit was almost could be classified as a backwards spinebuster on Edge. Now freed John Cena slowly made his way over to the corner tagging in his younger sister._

_Riley entered the ring as the crowd roared. She got some hard right and left hands on Edge, before sending him into the ropes and coming back with a high shoulder block. Seeing Edge flat on her back she ran towards the ropes and springed off them for a Lioness-Sault when Snitksy grabbed her feet and she fell back hard on her neck, screaming in pain._

_The referee ran over to Snitksy yelling at him, only moments later did John Cena re-enter the ring and race towards Snitsky sending him off the apron before following him and beginning a brawl on the outside._

_Meanwhile in the ring Edge prepared himself for a spear in the corner as Riley slowly came to her feet. Riley heard the screaming of the crowd and knew that her opponent was ready to lay his finisher on her, she turned and at the last moment as Edge came towards her she planted her hands on his back and leap frogged over him._

_Confused Edge turned only to receive a standing dropkick knocking him down._

_Seeing her opponent flat on his back on the floor, Riley ran towards the ropes and flipped backwards, landing Lioness-Sault, knowing that Edge was no easy opponent she then proceed to grab his legs and turn him over for the Boston Crab. The referee came down to Edge's level asking him if he wanted to quit._

"_No!" Edge screamed, grabbing onto his hair and screaming as he frantically reached for the ropes that were not there._

"_Stop this match now!"_

_The arena went silent, John and Snitsky stopped brawling on the outside and Riley even let go of Edge. _

_Eric Bishoff walked down the ramp towards the ring, microphone in hand, "over the past few months Riley and John Cena have become as I would like to call it, 'Destroyers of the Peace', as general manager I am constantly treated with dealing with the situations in which these two are constantly the ring leaders of. The constant brawls between Evolution and both Cena's and Orton can no longer be tolerated." Eric Bishoff announced as he entered the ring, meanwhile John entered the ring and stood beside his sister. "I have already spoken over the situation with Orton and the board and we have taken into note that Orton is a far too important figure in this company, a merchandise sellar and offcourse a third generation superstar, where as neither of you have proved to me just why you should be part of this company…" the crowd booed loudly, as Riley raised her arms in protest and gasped, John did much of the same, "that's why, right here, I would like to tell you, Riley Cena…. John Cena…. YOUR FIRED!"_

_Security raced down to the ring and both Cena's were handcuffed within moments before they were dragged out of the arena. As Eric Bishoff took Riley's womens title in his hands and announced that she was officially stripped of her title._

Theodore Long smiled as he watched the video, "I for one think the opposite of Eric Bishoff, and know both of the Cena siblings are an important part of this company… that's why right here tonight, not only will they be returning to Smackdown," the crowd roared, it was always pleasing when something unexpected happened, "but they will also be participating in Royal Rumble Qualifying matches, John Cena will be competing against Carlito and Riley Cena against Chavo Guerrero."

Riley Cena flicked her brown locks over her shoulder as she made her way in search of her locker room in which she would be sharing with her brother John.

She was greeted by several superstars as she passed, both greeting her to Smackdown and some pleased with her return after two and a half years.

She paused at a beverages table and took a sip of coffee from one of the provided cups.

Laughter filled the corridor as a group (four men and one woman) walked towards her, one was holding the WWE Championship proudly over his shoulder. She recognised him as Bradshaw, referred to as JBL now. Alongside the self-proclaimed wrestling god stood his cabinet, the Basham Brothers, Orlando Jordan and a 2004 Raw Diva Search contestant Amy Webber.

Riley had the immediate urge to put Amy in her place, she shook her head, not allowing the old Evolution instincts to over take her, she was not that person anymore, and she did not bully rookie divas for no good reason… she embraced them… sometimes.

"Ese!"

Riley turned recognising a familiar voice as Eddie Guerrero walked towards her.

"Eddie, I haven't seen you in so long," Riley smiled.

He grinned and hugged her, "homes, you've grown."

She looked at him confused, "I don't think so…"

He stepped away from her looking her up and down, "Yes you have ese, your fashion sense is a bit more feminine," she gasped in fake protest, "and you've got some muscle on you… been taking on all those men over there on Raw."

Riley smiled, "well thanks… I think… you've changed to Eddie… cut your hair... your not tagging with Chavo anymore," she noted.

Eddie nodded sadly, "Chavo turned his back on me… how are the two Chris's?" he asked referring to Chris Benoit and Jericho.

"Benoit's doing great, he's got his eyes back on that title, and Chris's better, his nicer, more polite, like he use to be," Riley shrugged.

"Its good that you and Chris are talking again," Eddie responded, "that whole stage you two went through of trying to hurt each other both mentally and physically was not only painful for both of you but for me to watch."

She laughed, "well after Trish left Chris for Christian he's really came back to earth, I suppose the whole Hunter, Dave and Ric turning their backs on John, Randy and I also sort of brought us back together, I love Randy more than anything… but I'm just glad Chris and I are friends."

Eddie nodded, "and Orton how is he, world title reign…"

Riley laughed, "it sure fed his ego, but Randy and I are better than ever now especially that were no longer in Evolution, Hunter was always scheming to break us up."

Eddie nodded, "well I've got to go to the trainers room, I've got a match against Luther Reigns tonight in a qualifying match as well… you should visit the womens locker room when you've got some time, catch up with Torrie…"

Riley laughed, "You know Torrie and I never got along."

Eddie shrugged, "she's nicer now, she wont degrade you for being a rookie… well I've got to go."

"See ya Eddie," she said waving before they went their separate ways.

_Oh Chavo!_

"From El Paso, Texas, he is the Cruiserweight Champion…Chavo Guerrero!"

Chavo Guerrero entered the arena to his usual entrance and made his way out to the ring, before he awaited his opponent.

_Here the sound of the falling rain, coming down like Armageddon's flame._

Riley ran out into the arena and paused, banging her head up and down, side to side to the music before stopping and raising her arms in the air in the sign of Rock On, "From West Newsbury, Massachusettes… Riley Cena!"

Riley ran towards the ring sliding into it, she ran towards the turnbuckle nearest to the announcers and raising her arms in the air as the crowd chanted her name.

She came back to the mat and began to shift her wait from foot to foot preparing for her match.

As the bell rang she locked up with Chavo and the match began.

Chavo's weight was different to the usual she was use to, he was heavier than the Diva's but lighter than the Heavyweight Division, he reminded her of her old arch enemy Chyna.

She pulled her weight backwards and sent Chavo into the ropes and hit him with a clothesline.

As Chavo slowly came to his feet she attacked again, this time with a swinging neck breaker sending Chavo to the mat once again.

She then went for a Lioness-Sault, Chavo moved just in time and seeing him do this Riley landed on her feet.

Chavo attempted to take advantage but she executed a standing drop kick from what seemed like no where.

Riley ran towards the ropes again and flipped over this time executing her finisher.

1…2…3!

"The winner of this match and therefore qualifying for the Royal Rumble… Riley Cena!"

Riley raised her hands triumphantly in the air and screamed along with the crowd.

The following week Riley accompanied John to a United States title shot match against Booker T. John dominated and eventually won his first ever United States Championship reign.


	2. Authors Notes

_Authors Notes: Despite only beginning Evolutions Vixen a little while ago, I am beginning this story now. I am sorry to those of you who enjoyed reading the story in order, however I have decided to begin this story, due to my computer breaking down (in which included two chapters of Evolutions Vixen in which I had not yet posted online). Thankyou for your support anyone who enjoys my stories and I hope that my choice hasn't turned any of you off my work or angered anyone. _

_Please also note that Riley Cena's theme music is, 'Holiday' by Greenday, for those interested. _

_Also this is a fairly short story only going from two weeks pre-Royal Rumble to the first week of the draft pick._

_Thanks for reading…_

_ Kaity._


End file.
